1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table horse racing, particularly to a tabletop game of horse racing.
2. Description of Related Art
The horse racing is an exciting outdoor sport, and it also provides fun during being watched. It would be a great challenge if the sport can be brought indoors to provide all the excitement thereof on a tabletop. The present inventor has engaged a long period of experiments and found that a wood board being shaken back and forth smoothly can cause artificial horses of various materials on the board to move in one direction with a slipping fashion. The hammering of the back-and-forth moving board against the rear structure may cause sounds very much like the stamping of the horses. Also, bumps are added on the board to serve as obstacles, making game participants more difficult to guess which horse would come to the finish line first. Those preceding arrangements make the horse racing game on a tabletop enjoyable.